Everywhere is a good place
by Deva-Devastation
Summary: KisamexItachi. LEVEL: Low and middle. Very much consensual sex. No plot, only graphic yaoi. A no-end fic!
1. Introduction

Introducción:

**EVERYWHERE IS A GOOD PLACE**

**Introduction:**

**Disclaimer:** I am not the original authoress of Naruto

**Content:** Very much consensual sex between two males (Level: Low)

**Pair****ings:** Kisame H. x Itachi U. (Age: 25 and 20 respectively)

**Others:** English is not my first language, by this way I warn of possible grammatical failures and incoherent phrases. In this fic there can happen small things that in the reality cannot do the majority of persons, so do not try to imitate it without a professional around. This fic treats completely on graphical sex. It lacks history but it possesses a small argument to explain the situation in which the protagonists are in relation with manga/anime. They weren't nominated other prominent figures during the history.

**The small argument:**

Itachi has pretended his death so his brother could return to Konoha and continue his life. Kisame has solved all the unsolved matters that tape-worm with his village / family / enemys and also the world gives him for dead. Both take a sentimental relation since they were employed together at Akatsuki. Now they want to take a normal life far away from his past. They live in a small coastal village where Kisame is a fisherman and Itachi takes care of the house. This history tells about they dirty love!


	2. Chapter 1

**EVERYWHERE IS A GOOD PLACE**

**Chapter 1**

The previous night they had arrived at their new home. They arrived late and tired and they slept right away. At the morning Kisame had been asleep and was running late for the first day of his new job. So Itachi spent all morning filling the kitchen of food and accommodating the house for use. Now were 15:30 and Itachi was in the kitchen preparing dinner. Kisame won't be so long to arrive. Itachi was cutting vegetables when blue arms surrounded his waist.

- I have not heard you enter, Kisame

- Hmm… it smells very well…

Kisame pressed a little more the hug while he gave small kisses along the neck and caressed him with the tip of his nose.

- You really look hungry today

Itachi smiled while releasing the knife on the worksurface and moved her head to one side to expose his neck more. Kisame make pleasant tickling toward him with its warm breath.

The blue man raised his head to whisper to Itachi's ear

- This morning I had to go fast - His right hand was already in Itachi's pants, stroking his member, while his left hand has crept below his shirt and he caressed his chest.

-Aaahh… Kisame… - Itachi moaned while he was getting hard. Instinctively bent his back squeezing his ass against the hard that had behind. The younger was supported with his hands on the worksurface, gasping.

Kisame grip the base of Itachi's cock to ensure he was hard too. Then he quickly lower his pants long enough to reveal the Uchiha's ass cheek, his coock and balls.

Itachi lower the head gasping harder. He would have lowered the body too but also the arm that had kept him in the chest pressed his back against the chest of Kisame.

Kisame had already ahead unzip his pants and placed his long and wide dick at Itachi's entrance. Since Kisame had come to the kitchen, everything had passed very quickly, about 2 minutes, but Itachi already had forgotten what he was doing before.

The excitement of Itachi was dilating his hole while Kisame slowly penetrated him. The Uchiha slightly separated his legs, dropping a long and soft moan. Kisame hold Itachi's balls and dick on his free and so big hand, gently squeezing and then loosening. The Uchiha could notice Kisame's warm breath now tickling him in the nape. When the blue dick was completely inside, slowly left and slowly returned to enter. This time poking Itachi's prostate.

- Hnnn…do it… again…

He repeated the movement several times more, ever faster. Kisame gasped hard with small noises that seemed moans. Itachi gave a loud moan with each stroke

-Ah…Ah…Ah…Ah…

The hand of Kisame was moved to the tip of Itachi's coock. With the thumb playing in the groove of the coock, stroking from top to down. He knew the raven haired was on the edge. Itachi didn't remember where he was. He only cared about Kisame to continue. He wanted to feel the friction of Kisame's dick in his tight asshole.

- Come on, Itachi…

In a few seconds itachi cum in the hand of Kisame "Fuck… yes…" With his head held high and his mouth opened. Drops of cum fell on the floor leaving a small puddle. Kisame cum a few seconds after, with the spasms of pleasure of Itachi's hole and biting his neck hard.

They were five minutes in that position panting, until they recovered their breath. Kisame gave him a last kiss on the neck while leaving of Itachi and put on the pants. The brown did the same then. The clock marked 15:49 and the food was ready. But this time they will eat without vegetables!

º/o\º

They were eating and talking a long time about the day, work and home things

- And now let's eat the dessert!

The blue boy unwrap the package of pastry with a huge smile on his face. But when it opened he saw that there was a single piece.

-Itachi – he lifted his head to look - you do not…

But Itachi was no longer in his chair. He look around doubtful but Itachi had disappeared. Then he noticed the hands of the youngest undoning his pants for the second time that day. "Of course, you do not run out of dessert" said Kisame for himself.

Kisame taked the spoon and ate a piece of cake. Chocolate! Itachi hold his semihard with his two hands and gave him a few strokes to lift it completely. Kisame felt all his blood to accumulate in his hard dick. Then Itachi started to suck the head with his wet tongue and grip the balls with the other hand.

Kisame was moaning softly with his eyes closed feeling the work of Itachi. He noticed the warm tongue pressing against the small hole in his dick while her lips lift up and low throughout.

The penis of Kisame was so monstrous as the rest of his body. It measures 11 inches and the youngest only could put 1 / 3 in the mouth. If he wanted to swallow everything he had to use his throat as well.

The blue guy puts a hand on Itachi's head in order to lead the movements. Amos knew that will be fast. If it's not at night and in bed, is fast.

The Uchiha grabs the base of Kisame with a hand and started to use his throat, moaning to vibrate the blue dick. Itachi can hear the cries coming from the other side of the table so he started to play with the blue balls, strong grip and stretching down.

For Kisame, this was too much stimulation. He increases the pressure of the hand that had on Itachi's head, forcing his dick all along the throat to cum deep, leaving the younger without breathing for a few seconds.

Itachi swallows everything, a little frustrated to not have the sweet cum in her mouth and then pulls the blue dick out slowly, placing the flaccid in place.

Kisame look down and see his piece of cake almost intact. He knows he must finish it before Itachi return back to his chair. The oldest take the cake and put the piece in his so big mouth, giving great and loud sounds

When itachi leaves under the table sees Kisame face smudged with chocolate all over "he don't know how to eat otherwise" thinks.

The youngest is tilted forward and Kisame wants to return the kiss so he does the same. But Itachi don't kissed him. He licked the chocolate from Kisame's cheeks slowly.

- You know, dinner does not end until you have something sweet in the mouth

- Then I have to get dirty of chocolate more often!

_**Next Chapter:**_

_This was light and very fast sex. Next will be a bit more longer and in other rooms of the house. The last chapter will be the most longer, but according with this fic (that means no__t so so so long) bai-bai!_

_Deva-Deva_


	3. Chapter 2A

**EVERYWHERE IS A GOOD PLACE**

**Chapter 2****-a**

Itachi fell asleep. He is not the one who takes a nap at the afternoon, but the content of the TV was so boring. Kisame got 15 minutes looking him. Everyone who looks Itachi could say it, he's perfect. But under his oh so pretty appearance, and only Kisame knows, there is a very resistant and strong killer machine. He imagined Itachi covered in blood. It's so damn sexy. And then, the sole thought Kisame had on his mind was to fuck Itachi to unconsciousness.

Kisame taken his headband out and put it to Itachi, covering his eyes. Quickly he made some water clones around. All they started to caress the Uchiha's soft skin and to undress him. Itachi was awakening slowly "hnnn Itachi…" Kisame was biting and licking his ear tickling him. He gripped Itachi's wrists and tied them with his own T-shirt at his back. Then the younger could feel some tongues licking his face and his nipples "Aaah Kisame… that's a… new... play?" Itachi was getting like a rock. A hand started to stroke his member slowly. "You like it?" Itachi answered with a loud moan. The blue man bends his lover on his knees. The younger was panting hard.

Two hands gripped his face and then he was penetrated: by the ass and by the mouth. The pace started slowly. Kisame was teasing him, slowly in… slowly out… A hand gripped strongly his dick and tied something just underneath the head. The free clones continued caressing his skin and licking him. Itachi can feel his orgasm coming soon. Cum filled his mouth suddenly. The clone blocks his nose so he had to swallow it all. Kisame's cum is thick, and tastes like sweet cream. That clone disappeared and other replaced him, putting his cock on his mouth again.

At this moment Itachi felt his orgasm. All his body convulse softly some times but he couldn't feel his own cum dripping, only the tight and painful tie around his dick, which was still erect "yeah, it works… hmmm…" The one who was fucking his mouth went quicker and quicker on him, with his member going through his throat, and both cum again. Itachi swallowed it while feeling his second orgasm, and he was still erect.

Kisame gripped the Uchiha's member. It was getting thick, filled with his own semen. And his ass was swallowing his dick with his second orgasm. That made Kisame to cum deep inside his lover with a moan. He lied down panting hard, seeing his clones working on Itachi. Immediately one of them replaced the free position and the free hole too. Itachi was being fucked so hard from behind and from the front. The other clones still caressing and licking all his body, and his hands tied. Itachi cum again, filing his member and maintaining it still erect and thicker.

The one on his mouth cum again, and he swallowed it too, being immediately replaced by other water clone. His member was starting to hurt him a bit, but he was perfectly distracted by around ten clones. The other behind him cum too, filling more his asshole. The position of his body didn't allow him to drain the fluids that his ass was holding inside him. And then other clone occupied his entrance… again. Itachi couldn't feel his body at all. The waves of three consecutive orgasms covered all his nerves.

The pace became quicker. The clones were pounding him instinctive and roughly. A drop of cum drip from the tip of his member so a hand gripped the head and blocked the little hole with the thumb giving place to the other hand to continue stroking it. Both clones and Itachi cum at the same time. This time he could feel some pressure to inside out from his dick. He wanted to say Kisame to stop, but his mouth was covered again, this time by a deep kiss. Not the same for his ass, it was pounded again. The clone behind him hugged his body, forcing him to sit on his lap. The other in front of him nibbled his nipples and positioned to enter him together with the other dick. Itachi moaned at the idea.

A second member was forced inside the younger making him to squirm of pain and pleasure. It was too much for him. The hug became stronger so he was firmly immobilized between the two bodies. A third clone pulled away the kiss to fit his cock on the wet mouth. And then, they started to move harder and deeper stroking his engorged member.

_**Next Chapter:**_

_This one is SO hot! It is my fav pairing! I wanted to do more pages (around 5 more pages) but I run with no time. For the next you will see the end of the sitting room and an extra about the bathroom! On a bath there are a lot of things to do, you will see!! bai-bai!_

_Deva-Deva_


	4. Chapter 2B

**EVERYWHERE IS A GOOD PLACE**

**Chapter 2****-a**

_**Author Note:**_

_First of all I want to say "Sankyu pipoool!! for the reviews. It feels alone and useless to write fics when no one reads you, reviews are my support to maintain myself here._

_To Tyranno's girl: thanks for the support! My fav pairing is KisaIta because they are like me and my boyfriend (he is just like kisame but no blue skin) And yeah, I'm a guy, but thanks to advertise me, I won't search lovers here! Hahaha!_

_To Kyoshiro: you see, you were my first-of-all reviewer ;)_

_To Hikaru: yeah! You're right! It need more details :D I'm sorry for the rude of the fic, if you search something more fluff read only fics rated with low lvl (I rate my own fics at the introduction, and yes, I'm a crazy, perverted and dirty mind)_

_To Blak55: well, I don'__t want to get you out of this credits so :P THANK YOU FOR REVIEW! you like sex a bit painful didn't you? X3_

_To MyxCrimsonxTears: I agree! Sometimes I read "yaoi fic" and there are 10 chapters about plot and half page about sex no way! xD thanks you for the review!_

_I want to explain something about the chapter 2-A: My lover catch me writing it and then he reads it and then… At the end I had no time to finish the chap, and I was 14 days later at post a new chapter, so this one isn't revisited, or expanded, it's soo concentrated and I assure it have lots of mistakes and other things that happens when you don't revise the work… so I'm very very sorry about it .. I have few reviews still but I don't want to disappoint the 2 persons who fav my story and the others, anyways._

_And now enjoy__ the second part! º3º_

Itachi was between two hot bodies who fucked his ass together merciless. They rubbed his oversensitive body with every pound mixing the shinny drops of sweat. He could feel his hole all filled with the cum of some Kisame clones and with two long and thick dicks stretching his muscles, blocking it up from drain the white substance, and pressing hard to his prostate. He was feeling his ass like exploding. Just like his cock. It had something hard tied behind the head. And he cum some times before. So his own sperm was trapped, engorging his member and maintaining it erect. Then there was the third clone fucking his mouth, or better said his throat. Itachi swallowed a lot of his sweet cum from a lot of clones too, and he was feeling full (triple meaning – his stomach, ass and cock)

The one he had in front of him was moaning on his ear "aahh Itachi… mmmm… you are… so hot…" His hands pinched his nipples strongly making him to moan. All his body convulsed of pleasure and he could feel his next orgasm filling more his dick. The pleasure was so long. The cock he had between his lips could feel the vibration of his moans. That clone fisted his ebony hair to push faster the movements of the head on his erection. With each second it becomes more and more fast, more and more rude. And finally he cum on his throat, holding Itachi's head to not move, because he was blocking up his breath while the waves of pleasure went round his body. Meanwhile, Itachi, with the lack of oxygen, the intense pleasure was coming again. A hand fisted his engorged, soft member and started to stroke it slowly, pressing the thumb on the little hole and playing with the cord who stops the sperm to go out. And, again, Itachi cum inside his own dick making it more thick and erect than before. And increasing the feeling of being exploding.

The cock inside his mouth went away and he was able to breath. His head fell on Kisame's clone shoulder panting hard. They both were moving violently and now, the hand on his dick too. The clones were caressing his pale, creamy skin, pinching it, biting it, stimulating it. Itachi moved forth and backward instinctively at the same time as the two clones, with his little mouth wide opened and a trail of saliva dropping down his chin. "AAhhh fuck! Kisame please… let me… aaahh!!" His wet lips were closed by others in a deep dirty kiss. Kisame's tongue invaded Itachi's going deeper on his mouth. The hand that was playing with his abused dick, started to pull slowly the damned cord. The white substance started to flow out like a miniaturized thick waterfall as the member recovered his normal size. Itachi felt it comforting. At the same time, he received a hard pound from behind and the both Kisames cum scratching his belly and his back.

The last stroke poked hard his prostate pushing the second dick inside him. The wet feeling and the pain of the scratches, all mixed, makes him to cum intensively, this time feeling his cum spiting out between the stomachs. After a few minutes of deep breaths, the two dicks get out of him, and all the cum accumulated on his hole dripped down, at first abundantly, and then slowly. Kisame untied his hands and eyes, but he didn't move. He was so exhausted after the orgy. His member was on cherry red and covered with cum, just like his ass and mouth.

All the clones disappeared with a "pof" and Itachi fell on the floor still panting. The real Kisame saw all the show and he was turned on again. He moved near Itachi to hug him. The blue man forced him to a kiss, cleaning his lips. The semiconscious Uchiha was moaning quietly. Then Kisame moved down letting a trail of love bites and reaching his cock. He sucked it all viciously licking Itachi's cum like it was an expensive drug. The cord let a red mark on the member, now covered on saliva, which can relieve his pain.

_**Next chapter:**_

_Well, I'm trying to do long chapters but I can't. It is so tired to translate every word on my mind. And now is too late. Tomorrow I will post the special chapter! I promise! I won't sleep, or eat or pee or anything before post the special chap! On my perverted mind I have more bad things for this pairing. And, to be sincere, I LOVE the reviews! The good, the bad, the fucking ones and the lovely others! I love all them! Even if they only say "hello" or "fuck off". Again, I'm sorry for this ridiculous chapter. I want to say "Is my first fanfic, is the first time I write yaoi instead of imagine it!" but I thing it's a poor apologize. _

_I didn't want to say it (because everyone who writes it never have what they want) but… PLEASE REVIEW THAT SHAME OF FANFIC!! T-T_


	5. Chapter 3

**EVERYWHERE IS A GOOD PLACE**

**Chapter 3**

_**Author Note:**_

_Thanks thanks thanks! Nine reviews! It makes me so happy! This story takes me several times to rewrite the grammar mistakes and such. And I were learning new words for use here (just like "kinky" thanks to black55window) And I found an online dictionary (It save me a lot of time :P) I saw naruto shippuden anime on veoh while writing this, (I only read the manga) because I want to see Kisame more often (Is my fav character!) and Kisame is big!! (In all meanings) I call this chapter "the special chapter of the bath" because it broke the protocol of seven days between old and new chapter (My mind is running full of fresh ideas!!) _

_An other thing… I just discovered how to answer the reviews! So, for now I will reply it all :D Happy mode on_

Itachi was sleeping curled on Kisame's lap covered only with a thick blanket. The mist nin embraced him. He was so soft and smooth, he was like hug a pillow, and it gives Kisame a pleasant feeling. Itachi was his addiction. His warm breath tickles the blue skin and that makes the shark to smile affectionately. The environment was very relaxing: The tenuous light of the late afternoon was entering by the windows of the sitting room filling Itachi's pale skin of life. That reminds him six years ago, when the Uchiha was 14 and became his partner, as well as his lover. And now he is with him, loving him and living for him, both hiding from the ones who wants them dead.

"Mine" the word appeared suddenly on his mind "He is mine and no for other one" His gold eyes fixed on Itachi "Mine, mine, mine…"A hard feeling seized him, the need of embrace and kiss Itachi for ever, to have him at his side, to laugh together and cry together… And before realizing it he was petting his hair and kissing his forehead with anxiety. But not for too long. His obsession for Itachi was bigger than that. He stared his face. Yes, he was beautiful like nobody. And ten times more when he was slept like that with a peaceful expression. Sometimes he can feel like a father with his beloved son when hugging him and rocking him slowly, seeing him to grow since he was fourteen.

Then he embraced Itachi hard, feeling all his bones and muscles between his arms, feeling both souls and warm skins one against other. At this moment that was more necessary for Kisame than breathe. "Hn… Kisame?" Itachi felt flattered on his partner's arms. He rubbed his eyes, still with a sleepy face. Then, a lock fell in front of his face. "I need a bath, I have all my hair tangled…" He tried to smooth it while Kisame lift him on his arms "So let's go to take a bath then" Itachi hold himself with his arms around the blue neck and buried his face on it. "Leave me here" Kisame bend his back and his little foots tiptoed on the floor before let him drop. His partner was 1/3 taller than him, that means if he fell from Kisame's back, he will broke his skull in two.

The shark filled the tub with hot water and the steam misted over the mirror of the bath, the one who Itachi was using for brush his hair. "I can do it for you here!" The Uchiha glanced at his toothy smile, and then he walked into the tub leaving the blanket on the floor. At this moment he reminded something "water" but late. Kisame will awake his violent personality in the water. He just has to not move suddenly or raise the voice. Shark instincts will leave bite marks on his skin, but… well, sometimes he likes when Kisame is rough with him. That makes him to feel strong and not like a little doll. The younger lied on Kisame, resting his head on the big shoulder and caressing his blue skinned chest softly.

Blue hands hold a shampoo bottle and dropped a great amount on Itachi's head, then he washed his hair. "Done!" The younger dipped his head in the water and the bubbles of soap went away of his hair. "I want conditioner too" But Kisame had a sponge and a bottle of soap on his hands already. "I do your back?" Kisame gave him that smile that he can't say no. "Well..." The Uchiha sat between the blue legs while the mist nin washed him. He rubbed softly the sponge against the pale back of Itachi starting from his shoulders to his waist. Kisame was caressing his partner's chest with the left hand. "Are you getting affectionate, Kisame?" His answer were bites on his ear and neck and little moans. He dropped the sponge on the water and caressed the back too, covered with bubbles. "Kisame…"

Kisame leaned forth forcing Itachi to bend his spine. His right hand went down and poked the entrance. Itachi pressed his ass against the big hand instinctively. The other hand gripped the head of his semi erect member and started to stimulate it, pushing a finger on the little hole. Two fingers were pressing his asshole stretching it, but not coming in. Itachi had a hard now, he felt his member being punished by a finger, and his ass by two. "Aahh Kisame... please… fuck me…hmmm" The Uchiha was moving his pelvis up and down begging for more pleasure. Kisame moved his hand pushing the base of Itachi's member placing him on his four. The two fingers went away. Itachi's head and ass were poking out the water, and the blue man was placed on him. He could feel the erection of Kisame on his buttock, pressing hard in order to calm himself down. Itachi wanted to stroke his member and finish the punishment but he needs both hands if he doesn't want to drown him under the weight of Kisame's body.

Kisame bitted hard on his partner's shoulder, making him bleed. And he was using his nails too. Itachi could feel the base of his member being scratched, but it was hard like a rock and that pressure can't make him to feel better. Kisame was getting wild again. Something was pressing against his entrance, but it wasn't the blue cock that he loves. The object slipped easily in his hole. "ahh... hnnn… hnn…" It was a bar of soap. The hand stroked his hard member, gripping it with strong. Itachi was moving all his body frenetically, at this point he can't control it, this is the point before the maximum pleasure. The soap was pressing against his prostate from inside and slipping deeper. Some drops of blood fell to the water from his shoulder. "Do you like soap don't you?" Fuck yes, Itachi liked the feeling. His cock twitched painfully and his asshole was dilating, lubricated with soap bubbles.

Suddenly Kisame penetrated him hard, taking a loud scream of pleasure from Itachi. The waves of the orgasm filled him as well as Kisame, and he let go some waves of cum too, which mixed with the warm water. But thant doesn't matter to the mist nin, he was fucking hard that soaped hole. With both hands, he gripped Itachi's waist, and with each pound he thrust it, raising the half of the younger's body. And after the orgasm, that hurt him. He tried to move away from Kisame. With his hands he moved the other half of his body out the tube, but still on his four. He wasn't able to feel his legs. The blue man was thrusting him frenetically leaving loud and short moans. His nails were drawing blood. Itachi's arms didn't response and he fell face down to the floor, panting hard. His member rubbed against the tub brim and he get hard again. "hnn.. AAAHHH KISAME…" Kisame put one of Itachi's legs out the tub so his asshole was on better position. Now he can hit that point inside Itachi over and over again. "Having a soap inside you is so helpful, I can fuck you rough and fast at the same time" Kisame gripped an ass check with strong and raised it.

Now, with no risk of drown, Itachi moved his hand stroking his hard member with every pound from Kisame. He could feel his balls to twitch before he cum again on his own hand. "aah Kisame… yes, yes, fuck yes…" The convulsions of pleasure of Itachi went through Kisame's cock too. His cum filled Itachi deep inside, at 11 inches from the exit. The blue cock went out of Itachi with a wet plop. "Suck it" Itachi stared at him. That very big blue thing was covered with cum, like it was delightful cream on a giant banana. His body moved alone again holding the cock and sucking it hard, swallowing the sweet cum and his own saliva when it gets the taste of Kisame.

"We have to recover the soap, Itachi" He pulled Itachi's back against his chest, holding him firmly with a hand. "Hnn... Kisame stop… I will… " Kisame used his knees to open his partners legs. Then he lifted two fingers inside, moving them to find the soap. But he didn't. He moved a bit more down Itachi's back, his arm holding his waist, so he could use better all his arm. He put in two more fingers and all his hand come in. Itachi was moaning again and moving instinctively his body. Kisame checked it, he was hard again. He pushed his arm inside Itachi, stretching his ass and thrusting his prostate, and he was able to grip the bar of soap. The Uchiha was desperate now. He was hitting the floor with a hand while he was trying to say something, but he couldn't "aaaaah… ki.. sa.. aaaaaaa…. Aaaaaah… it… AAAHHH" The blue arm was pulled out, but when the hand was going to exit, the soap slipped between his fingers, in Itachi again. "You are having a long and good moment ne?" His hand was moving inside Itachi, up and down, trying to grip the soap on a correct way. Moving, Kisame rubbed his knee against Itachi's balls, and it was enough. Itachi cum hard and the white substance splattered on the floor, splashing on his legs. The contractions of the walls of his asshole helped Kisame to take out the soap. "I think we need another bath" His toothy smile was here again. But Itachi glanced him "Why am I thinking that soap will be in my ass again?"

--º/-\º--

When Itachi finished his bath, he unlocks the basement where he trapped Kisame. "I learnt the lesson Itachi… The phantom of the soap visited me…"PAFF!!"

After that, Kisame was trapped 2 hours more in the basement.

_**Next chapter:**_

_Hi again! Three pages here for your own pleasure That takes me around 5 hours. And I have to tell something that happened to me 3 years ago: I had a boyfriend but he was a beginner! So it was a problem every time we intimate. And I remembered a tip that a friend told me when I was 14. It was to fit a little piece of soap inside. And really it works. But when I told it to him… I think I explained myself very wrong… He stared at me scared saying "I,m not going to put me on a soap!" It wasn't THE SOAP, only a little piece, but I didn't told to him until I finished my laughs (20 minutes late) and he was dressed already and ready for escape. And well... the end of this anecdote is very happy; you don't need to know more xD From this day I imagine every boy with a whole bar of soap (but not me! xD ) The next chapter will be later, I,m sorry but next week I have to torture Sasuke in my other fic. Bai-bai!!_

_Deva-Deva_

_PD: If you are reading this you have to review this! And tell me if you want something in special that you want (things like Itachi being fucked by a piano or such…;) You know, that fic don't have plot, that means that fic don't have end!! Your wishes will be my chapters for the future _


End file.
